Matt's Memories
by ImmiCamaraderi
Summary: What really happens during volume 11 of the manga. Matt's POV. Spoiler alert for volumes 10-12 of the manga. Matt x Mello, Yaoi!


We had set up in an abandoned office to spy on Misa Amane. It was specifically 6-8, the eighth office on the sixth floor, but more importantly, a room with a view. The building was across the road from the four star hotel Amane had stayed at. It was my job to monitor who entered and left. The room was bright; all of the lights were turned on in order to see the laptop and cameras well. All but one of the desks were still where they were, each one accompanied with a navy blue swivel chair. The computers had been taken away while the business was still running but the monitors had left marks on the smooth tables. The room had a faint smell of ink but it was overpowered by the scent of my cigarettes. Next to the row of windows, the other desk had been moved there and was surrounded by two chairs and a brown leather sofa from the staff room on that floor. On top of the desk were two black laptops, my mobile phone, a packet of cigarettes, some paper and numerous wires which were connected to a camera looking out into the street. Two other laptops were on the floor and more chords were spread out unevenly. Every laptop had a different video on it but they were muted. The only sounds in the room at that moment were those coming from the laptops themselves and my PSP.

I was hunched over my PSP while sitting on the edge of the sofa. All of the laptop screens were within my view and I was watching every one of them. Nothing new was happening; being based in this office hadn't helped catch Kira but Mello insisted that it would, so I should trust him. I had trusted Mello ever since we lived at Wammy's House so it wasn't surprising that I stayed there with my best friend. I was often there alone but that's only because I would rather be indoors than outside. Mello went out, I stayed in, we'd get the information he needed, go home and the work was done. The only downside was that I didn't see Mello face to face for long periods of time. I always hoped we would spend more time together but that didn't always happen.

Why did I want him here with me?

At that very moment, I didn't know. I asked myself over and over again while sitting alone in that office but the answer never came to me. All I knew was that if I only thought of Mello as a best friend, then I wouldn't want to hold him tight against me and never let go. The problem was that I wanted to do that...and more.

My phone rang and vibrated against the desk in front of me. Only one person had my number so I grew hopeful very quickly. I put down my PSP, grabbed the phone and opened it up to see his name flashing on the screen.

MELLO.

Smiling, I accepted the call. "Mello? You haven't called in a while."

"Yeah, well sorry, I was busy yesterday. But let's get straight to the point. Why didn't you inform me of Misa and Mogi getting on a flight to Japan?" an annoyed voice replied.

"What? Sorry, they made it so that I wasn't able to see them leave. Where are they now?" I asked, feeling guilty that I had let the only person important to me down.

"They're boarding the plane! I am too. I'm going back to Japan and you need to catch the next flight you can." Mello told me.

"Japan? Now? Okay...I'll start packing up right away."

"Good. See you around." After he finished, Mello hung up and I closed the phone.

I stood up, shut down the laptops and then the cameras. Once their screens had faded, I disconnected all of the wires and packed everything into separate bags which then went into a padded box. I didn't have much luggage so checking into the airport was simple enough. When we flew to America, Mello handled all of the tickets and everything else.

While on the plane, I didn't take in much because I was either asleep or playing video games. I was relieved when I got off though. I collected my belongings and went through all of the security again. To my surprise, waiting for me at Arrivals was Mello.

I ran over to him with a grin on my face and we left the airport in my car.

"It's good to see that you managed to board the plane by yourself, Matt." Mello said to me with a slight chuckle. He was sitting in the passenger's seat while I was driving.

"I do know how to, you know. Anyway, where are we going?" I replied with the smile still on my face.

"Back to the apartment. We're not trailing Misa at the moment. Takada is the priority now." the passenger instructed while looking out of the window. I turned my concentration to him and noticed that his look of happiness had been replaced by a serious one. I turned back to the road and we stayed silent for the majority of the ride. Mello was thinking and I could see that, so I needed to wait until he spoke first. After all, I volunteered to help. I was the younger one. He gave the orders and I accepted them. We were going to catch Kira and he was going to beat Near. Mello was going to pass L and win.

Seeing as the road was almost deserted, I looked over at him again. He was wearing sunglasses and his golden hair was all over the place. I knew it was only to cover up that scar on his face but he seemed to cover up more when we were with each other. Right then, I didn't know why but I continued gazing at him. His jacket was zipped up to the top; again, he was hiding his body. Mello's hands were in his lap, coated in leather gloves. I wanted to reach out and hold one but I thought he would have pulled away. Before my eyes could wander to the lower half of his body, Mello turned to face me.

"I know what you want, Matt." he said while unbuckling his seatbelt. The thoughts that rushed through my head were all dirty, I admit, but I wasn't expecting it. Mello looked away and put something in his mouth. When he turned back to me, he said "Open up. Aaaaaaaah..." I obeyed and he placed a glowing cigarette into my mouth. Like I said, I wasn't expecting it.

"Thanks, Mello. I wasn't able to smoke at all on the flight."

"I didn't think you'd be able to. Is that why you've been looking so distant this whole time?" he asked while putting his seatbelt back on. Of course the real answer wasn't one that Mello was looking for, so I lied.

"Yeah. Thanks again." I replied and turned onto the quiet road where the apartment was. No one lived on that street anymore. I think a family was tortured in one of the houses and then killed or something similar. I meant to research it but then we followed Misa Amane and I forgot to. The apartment itself took up one side of the road while bungalows took up the other. But it was quite a small road actually. Mello and I weren't the only people who visited the street though. Sometimes others would stay at the apartment for a few nights and then leave, but they were the only ones. Everybody else avoided it and that's why we chose to set up there. I parked just outside the main door of the apartment and turned off the engine. Neither Mello nor myself wasted any time in getting out of the car. I picked up the box of laptops and cameras while Mello took the rest of the luggage. Once the car was locked, we made our way inside and unpacked everything. It felt good to be back in this empty neighbourhood, it seemed like Mello was gaining on Kira and that he would succeed.

While at the apartment, we only used a few rooms. One was where we stayed ourselves and kept all of the technology and the others were just storage. We used rooms 4, 5 and 6 on the third floor as they were actually decent. The rooms on the first two floors were either trashed, had a terrible smell or were too small. Room 4 was our main room. Mello moved some furniture from the other floors into this one like a sofa, table and television. There were two rather big windows on the far wall and a camera was looking out down at the road through them. Both of the cameras were hooked up to the television as the other camera was on the other side of the building. The laptops were on the floor and table again but there were more wires running everywhere. A middle sized bed was on the left side of the room away from all of the technology. I think it was supposed to be a single but it could easily fit two adults in it and it was too small to be a double. It didn't matter what size it was though as one of us was always awake and monitoring something.

As soon as everything was set up, I set out to wash my face. I wasn't thinking right and I knew that I was going to make a stupid mistake around Mello if I didn't sort it. I stood up and took off my goggles and jacket. I then placed them on the bed. "I'm going to go and have a wash. Want me to grab anything while I'm up?" I asked the man in leather sitting at a laptop on the sofa.

He looked at me and shook his head while saying "I'm fine, thanks. Come back soon though as I have a plan."

Even though he didn't know it, I could see through those sunglasses of his; his eyes looked troubled. I was quickly looking over the rest of Mello's body but I turned away. "Okay, I will. And can you do me a favour? Take off those shades. They won't do you any good inside." I told him while walking to the bathroom. It took a little while for the water to start running but as soon as it did, my hands cupped it. The water splashed over my face but it didn't stop my thirst for Mello. I hung my wet face over the sink for a while and turned off the running faucet. I grabbed the towel and sunk my head into it, breathing deeply. As soon as I was dry, I stood up straight and put the damp towel down. "Whatever." I said quietly to myself and left the bathroom; I walked swiftly back to Room 4.

Mello was lying on his side next to the television; he was plugging more cables into it and his back was towards me while his head was propped on top of his hand. I continued forwards and knelt down behind him. I placed my right hand in front of his abdomen on the floor and my other on the left side of his face. I pulled him closer and my lips finally met his. Mello didn't pull away but I felt him shaking beneath my hands. It then hit me that I was touching his scar, something he wanted me to ignore it seemed. Not wanting to cause him any distress, I removed my left hand and broke the kiss.

"Sorry, I should have waited until you caught Kira." I apologized to the blonde, sat back and bowed my head.

"Until _we _caught Kira. I need you, Matt." Mello replied quietly while his hand lifted my chin up. I looked into his face and the first thing that caught my eye was his pair of sunglasses.

I smirked and said, "Please take them off now? The shades." Mello started to smile but it quickly vanished and was replaced by a worried look. "Please? It won't hurt."

He looked away from me so I moved my arm, gently removed the sunglasses and placed them on the table. Mello turned back and our eyes met for the first time since the explosion. His hand was still placed on my face and I used that to my advantage. I curled my arms around his back but it was Mello that kissed me, to my surprise. My grip around him tightened and I closed my eyes while Mello's arms moved to surround my neck. Being this close to him made my heart pound but the fact that Mello was the one who made the second half of the move was enough to make it stop completely. I pressed my face closer to his and then I opened my mouth. My tongue trailed along Mello's bottom lip, which gave way, and it swept over whatever it could find within him. Small moans escaped from the other man and I felt the heat radiating from his face. We both knelt up and moved our thighs closer; this then led to my body slightly overpowering Mello's as his back arched and my chest was on top of his. My tongue retreated, my lips followed and I opened my eyes. Mello then opened his and sent me an innocent smile.

"Here." I said while adjusting the way we were sat. Our left sides were against the wall and Mello was sat in between my legs with his back against my chest.

"Maybe it'll be more comfortable if I take my jacket off too?" he stated and I replied with a nod. Mello leant forward and unzipped his leather coat; I helped release his arms. He threw it onto the sofa and it landed with a blunt thud. When Mello relaxed back, my arms welcomed his chest and my chin lay on his shoulder. He was wearing his dark zipped leather shirt that was very tight against him. He looked gorgeous; he really did. I changed the way my head rested and buried it into the right side of Mello's jaw; my mouth was close to his ear.

"Do you know how long I've waited to show my true feelings?" I whispered to him. Mello replied with a slight shake of his head. "Too long. I've wanted you ever since before you left Wammy's." I continued.

"Well then, there's only one solution. Take me. I want you to." he breathed back. My lips brushed against Mello's ear and then I bit it lovingly. His head rolled back, exposing his neck, which I then licked slowly. I manoeuvred around Mello's body so that he was lying in my left arm and my other was crawling down his shirt. After I exposed his chest, our lips locked again, tighter than before and my right hand landed on his scar. I brushed the hair from Mello's face and caressed his cheek. While kissing, Mello grabbed the hair at the back of my head, bringing the rest of our bodies closer and turning him. It was then that I felt something hard hit my leg; inside I was smiling as I was the same, he just hadn't noticed yet. I didn't break the kiss, I just moved my hands. My finger trailed down Mello's ribcage and stopped at his belt buckle. The grip on my hair was still there, just loosened, while Mello's free hand helped release his trousers. While dragging them down, my hand lightly touched his member and it made Mello jerk suddenly; I thought it was cute so I giggled a little bit. Unfortunately, Mello became embarrassed and pulled his lips away.

"I only did it because it was cute. I can't help it if you're irresistible." I murmured to him. Mello smiled mischievously and lay back in my arm, offering himself. I completed the removal of his clothing, leaving only his underwear. My striped shirt was lifted up by Mello's hands; they felt so soothing against my skin. The man in my arms sat up on his knees and pulled it off while my eyelids dropped. I let out a loud sigh while Mello placed his front against mine and his arms latched around my neck.

I couldn't wait any longer. My eyes opened and I pushed Mello against the wall. He let out another small moan but that was followed by louder ones as my left hand stayed at his waist and my right went under the only remaining clothing he had. I massaged Mello's member and I enjoyed it. Fast then slow. Fast then slow. Around the tip and down. I looked at Mello's face; it was facing to the left and his hair was sticking to it. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth slightly open, releasing sounds. I inserted my tongue into that space and Mello's arms dropped to his side. My head followed them, leaving a trail of saliva, and the hand in his underwear pulled them down. His member was lost within my mouth as my tongue trailed along it. It coiled around and then slid off, making Mello push deeper in. He began to say something to me, "Matt, Matt, Matt! I'm-" but by then I felt something shoot into my mouth. I swallowed and looked up at him. His breathing was fast and I let his organ go.

We just sat there for a while in silence, not moving. I couldn't help but think I was going too fast. It was an unpleasant possibility but Mello stopped me from lingering on it too much. "What's wrong? Do you need lubricant? I have some or do you not want to?" he asked and slowly bringing his legs up as cover at the same time.

My eyes widened and I asked "Really? Are you sure? Do you mind? I don't have any with me..." with a slight laugh at the end. Mello replied with an enthusiastic nod and scrambled to his feet. I watched him rush out of the room while I stood up. He didn't return as fast as I thought he would so I pulled down my own trousers and stood there in my boxers. It was soon that I heard the patter of feet against the floor so I moved to the bed, followed by Mello. "Are you absolutely sure? We can stop here today if you want." I asked for the last time.

"Matt, shouldn't I be the one worrying about you? If you don't want to carry on then I understand." Mello said and then I pulled him into a close hug while taking the lubricant out of his hands.

"It's decided then." I whispered into his ear and then kissed his cheek lightly. Mello lay on the bed, face down, and I crept over his body. I slid my boxers off and they fell onto the floor next to the bed. Lubricant covered my own organ and fingers; my right middle and forefinger were inserted into Mello's anus. His head sank deep into the pillow and his hands clenched. While he was still like that, I lowered my body and placed my member inside of him. In, out. In, out. In, out. My moans joined Mello's and his face reappeared, facing the ceiling. I thrust in deeper, sped up my action and then slowed down. And then I came. I released into Mello. After one last moan, our breathing increased and I lay next to him. Mello rolled onto his right side and gazed at me which was followed by a cute smile. We got closer together while his arms returned to their place around my neck and mine on his abdomen. I licked his skin one last time that was from his belly button to his nipple. My tongue lingered there for a minute or so, circling it. Mello began to pant and I continued. When I raised my head, he was waiting for me with a kiss. It was just a light one but sweet. "You said something about a plan?" I whispered again.

"Huh? Oh, I'll tell you in the morning when we wake up." he replied, resting his head in my chest. I sat up slightly and grabbed the blanket to sleep under. When we both got comfortable, I closed my eyes and when they opened, the sunlight shimmered through the windows onto us. I thought it was because Takada was coming into town and we were going to finally get somewhere in catching Kira.

I was wrong.

Mello woke up about forty minutes after me but I didn't mind. I could have just stayed there with him all day. He sat up and then realized that I was lying next to him when he looked around the room; then he lay back down. "The plan?" I asked.

"Ah, yes. We're going to capture Takada. I'll need you as a diversion so I can take her and then you'll escape safely. I don't want anything to happen to you." he explained while placing his hand on my chest.

"Understood." I replied, covering his hand with my own. We hugged under the warm sheet before getting out of the bed to get dressed. Mello turned his back to me while doing so and I just stared at his back; it was flawless. Then I slithered into my own clothes, fastened up my boots, set my goggles on my head and grabbed my car keys. Mello and I made our way down to the road where my car and his motorcycle were parked. "I guess this is it then. I'll contact you when I'm not being followed. Stay safe, okay?" I told him, pulling my goggles down at the same time.

"Yes. You too. Remember the smoke screen. I put a few grenades in your car." he said quietly and then we kissed for the last time. His arms and helmet met my back and his neck was surrounded by my own arms. Our tongues met each other again and then said goodbye.

"I love you." I whispered into Mello's ear and then I got into my red Chevrolet. Mello covered his head with his helmet and then mounted his bike. He nodded towards me and then headed off to the destination.

One last time, I lit a cigarette and started the engine. It was a lonely journey but I had a job to do and I couldn't help but worry about Mello. An hour later, I saw the flashes of the cameras. The black car stopped in front of them and a woman stepped out of it. Kiyomi Takada. I drove past slowly and then I picked up the grenade. No one saw me at that moment apart from Mello. And then I saw the bodyguards. Car after car after car. I tried to count all of them but there was too many. I couldn't put him in danger so I had to grab as much attention as possible. I threw an apologetic glance at Mello and then set off the grenade. There was so much smoke that I had trouble escaping the car park but once I was free, I sped down the road and headed for downtown. For a few minutes I was alone but when I checked my mirrors again, dark and shining cars were on my tail. The pedestrians were all staring at us skidding around corners and rushing past buildings. We went through downtown and I was making my way out when I saw Takada's cars in front of me as well. Slamming onto the breaks, they surrounded me.

I began to see the drivers as they stepped out of their cars. I knew I needed to use the smoke screen again. I hid a grenade inside my jacket and left the car with my hands in the air. "Hey! Why don't you lower your guns! You have questions ri-"

I was cut off. Bullets hit my body all over. I saw my own blood fly into the atmosphere around me and then I fell down. I took a last breath of my cigarette and then my eyes closed, never to open again.

Everything went black except for the memories of Mello. They stayed with me and then he appeared.

**Thank you for reading this one-shot and I hope you enjoyed it! I do not own any of the characters or Death Note. They were created by Tsugumi Ohba. This is only my second fanfiction as well and I hope to improve!**

**-Ima :3**


End file.
